Better Man
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Max/Alec fic. Short little one-shot about how Alec is better for Max than Logan. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Max/Alec fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Dark Angel. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Just a short little fic about why Alec is better for Max than Logan. Plain and simple. _

_I hope you guys like this fic, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Alec was sick of her pining away for that schmuck. He was better for her in every single way, and he was going to prove it to her. He was going to make her see the light.

At first it was the little things. Like showing up on time - even early - when she asked him to meet her. He'd go out of his way to do something nice for her, and then shrug it off like it was no big deal. He stopped screwing around with the female transgenic population, something she noticed right away. But he did all of this with as much subtlety as possible, trying not to arouse her suspicions.

Then he waited, biding his time ... Logan would screw up eventually, do something to piss her off, and that's when he would make his move.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

She'd stormed around Terminal City all day in a very bad mood, spouting off about the littlest things and driving everyone up the wall. Apparently Logan had lined up a sweet heist for her, and then at the last second changed his mind, deciding that the law had actually done its job where the bad guy was concerned, and they no longer needed to make a statement. She went for the goods anyway, winding up pissing him off. Rumor was that he'd called her a greedy, petty thief ... now the gloves were off.

That was just how Alec wanted it.

He cornered her in her TC apartment, listening to her fume for a few minutes before he finally did something about it. He shucked his jacket, stepping in front of her and stopping her rant-filled pacing.

"What?" Max asked, glaring at him.

"When are you gonna get it, Max?" he asked her in a silky voice. "You and Logan, you're never gonna be. He's not like us, he doesn't see things the way we do. Even without this virus kicking around, you two are never gonna be anything. So why stress about it? Why bother letting him get under your skin?"

Max blinked a few times, staring up at him.

He knew he had her attention, so he continued, slowly backing her up against the nearest wall. "He doesn't see you like I do, Maxie," he spoke with a hiss, like a snake seducing it's pray with it's forked tongue. "He sees the girl he's put up on that pedestal, he sees little Miss Goodie Two-Shoes ... but you and I know better. We both know who and what we are, and there's nothing wrong with that," he reminded her. "We were made for each other, in more ways than one ... so what do you say we forget about Logan Cale?"

Max hadn't said a word through Alec's entire speech, and he was now trying to figure out if that was a good thing or bad. She was pressed against the wall, trapped with his hands on either side of her, but they both knew she could easily escape if she wanted to.

And that was the key phrase ... _if she wanted to_.

Max asked herself that question: did she want to get away from Alec? He was telling the truth. She and Logan, they were never gonna be anything more than what they were now, and that wasn't all too appealing. But what Alec was offering ... did she want that? She'd been thoroughly disgusted when they'd been paired as breeding partners, but that was mostly the principle of the matter, not because he was unattractive. He was damn sexy, and he knew it. But he was more than that. He was her second-in-command; even when he was a jerk, he always had her back. Even their fighting hadn't been so bitchy lately, it had been more like friendly banter. Some might even call it flirting.

Max closed her eyes for a second, breathing him in before she opened them up once more, staring into his beautiful, green eyes.

Throwing caution to the wind, Max nodded her head, leaning forward and meeting his lips halfway. It wasn't long before their clothing was discarded and thrown haphazardly around the room.

Alec hoisted her up onto his hips, her legs snaking around his waist as she drove his neck wild with her teeth and tongue. He carried her to her bedroom, ecstatic that his plan had succeeded, but even more pleased at the end-result. She was his. After they mated, he would mark her as his own, and hopefully she would do the same. Now that he had her, he would do everything in his power to keep her. She was too glorious to give up.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? _

_Love it, hate it? Don't be shy about letting me know! _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
